Kageki no Kuni no Alice Chapter 005
Title- Date- Volume 01 Previous Chapter 004 Next Chapter 005.5 Synposis Hikari is confronted by Bear. Meanwhile, two girls are talking about Bear’s creator, who works in the product department, and they hope Bear doesn’t go on a rampage if someone makes it angry. Hikari brings Bear to Kaname, who is curious why Bear attacked her after he detected no malfunctions when he last inspected it. Kaname warns her about Bear’s violent habits and she will get used to it. He asks Hikari if she is Tsubasa’s sister but Hikari runs away from Bear, who resumes it’s assault on her, including disrupting her class and destroying her schoolwork. Mikan and Natsume return to the school to retrieve Bear. Natsume mocks Hikari for making a hobby of getting beaten up while Mikan apologizes for Bear’s behavior. Sato and Aoi come to Hikari’s defense and Sato says Hikari can endure such treatment. Natsume doubts this and thinks Hikari is shutting out her feelings. Hikari then asks Natsume why does Tsubasa want her to leave Alice Opera Troupe and if he doesn’t want to see her. She also questions why Touma is when Ema shows up. Natsume points out that since Hikari doesn’t know anything about the school, she doesn’t know that Touma shows no mercy to his enemies and she is brave to have stayed with him as long as she has. Ema uses his Alice with the word “house” on Natsume, who angrily uses his Alice to make an explosion. Walking away, Ema confesses to Hikari that his real name is Touma and many things happened between him and Natsume when they were in Alice Academy. However, Ema is concerned about Hikari because she has been acting weird since yesterday. Hikari now believes there is another reason for her wanting to leave other than it being about Ema. During a lesson, Hikari looks at her family photos because they help her calm down when she is nervous. However her teacher is not impressed with her acting and Narumi deduces Hikari is actually embarrassed to show emotions in acting and asks her to release her feelings but Hikari is reluctant. Bear sets her photo album on fire and Hikari angrily throws it to the floor. Her teacher reminds her of the acting and Hikari uses her anger and sorrow to act. Her teacher is impressed and asks her to remember the importance of letting her emotions out. Realizing this to be true, Hikari decides to stop being the ‘good girl’ and stop closing off her feelings. Bear reveals it didn’t actually burn her photo album because it was actually Natsume who secretly used non-burning flames. Narumi, via his cell phone, asks someone if he saw everything and asks him to come out of the time-space. Tsubasa and Noddachi appear and the siblings reunite. Hikari begins crying as she says how lonely she was while Tsubasa was gone and insists she doesn’t want to quit the school, and Tsubasa agrees, as he has secretly been watching her to test her potential and resolve. Narumi thanks Natsume and Bear for their help and Natsume says they will need her to “find Imai”. Tsubasa’s says Hikari is having fun on the stage right now but until she becomes a famous star, she better not lose and she happily agrees Referbacks Trivia New Characters * New Alices * Cultural References Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments Quotes Category:Chapter